


meet cute

by tvheads



Category: FLCL
Genre: Fluff, Other, READER IS SHAMELESSLY ATTRACTED TO ROBOTS, Self-Indulgent, dumb cliches, probably??, rated t for some language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 04:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvheads/pseuds/tvheads
Summary: you have an encounter.





	meet cute

**Author's Note:**

> this is gonna be so dumb probably. my friends n i are so in love with him which is why this exists.

They say nothing amazing ever happens here. That everything is ordinary.

You'd believe that if a robot hadn't saved your life (sorta).

You had just been strolling along, listening to some rock n' roll and not paying attention to anything. You can't even tell yourself off for that because now you know  _him_.

The robot grabbed you by the shirt right before you waltzed off into the street. Of course, you spun around to apologize—and could do little more than bow and stammer because holy shit that is one cute robot.

He's really tall, has what kind of looks like a TV for a head, and is wearing a jacket that's not at all big enough for him. You pause to actually get an apology out, and immediately get massive dorky-sweetheart-type vibes from him, what with the way he's frantically waving his hands at you like he's telling you to "don't worry! don't worry! it's okay!"

You take off your headphones and try to catch your breath. "Thanks so much, dude."

He nods and pats your head amicably. 

Holy shit you're _dying_. How the hell are you gonna meet him again, you wonder. Because you absolutely want to see him more. He seems so sweet.

You flash him a little grin and put your headphones back on, your heart doing some weird little dance. 

Awkwardly wave bye. Figure out how you're gonna see him again. Let's fucking _go_.

**Author's Note:**

> im terrible, this is terrible, there will probably be multiple chapters but only if i have the motivation, im still terrible


End file.
